Terran Confederation "Waterloo" Corvette
Name: Waterloo-class cruiser Craft: Terran Confederation Waterloo Class Cruiser Type: Heavy Cruiser / Light Carrier Scale: capital Length: 503.9 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 575; skeleton: 58/+10 Passengers: 139 passengers, 144 hospital patients Cargo Capacity: 10,000 metric tons Consumables: 14 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 3D+1; 4D+1 vs energy weapons Shields: 12D Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'3 Dual Anti-Matter Guns' : Fire Arc: 3 dual turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/40/80km Damage: 7D Ignores Shields *'6 Dual Flak Cannons' : Fire Arc: 6 dual turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500 Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Heavy Torpedo Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 15 MK IV Torpedoes per tube Damage: 40D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port: 2 *Phase Shields: While active the ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its shields (such as Anti-Matter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pods: 34 Ship Complement *P-64 Ferret Patrol Fighters: 10 *F-54 Epee Light Fighter: 10 *F-44/G Rapier-II Space Superiority Fighter: 10 *F-57 Sabre Fighter/Bomber: 10 Description: The Waterloo-Class Cruiser was a class of cruiser that served with the Terran Confederation during the Terran-Kilrathi War. The Waterloo was a heavy cruiser that had seen much action during the war against the Kilrathi. Durable and self-sufficient, these cruisers could hold their own on the battlefield. They often served as escorts for larger fleet carriers and could conduct offensive missions traveling solo, serving as a light carrier in a sense with its wing of forty fighters. A few examples of these cruisers also served as prison vessels. One notable Waterloo was the TCS Gettysburg, which was conducting field tests for the A-18 Crossbow during that bomber's introduction in 2667. During these trials, the vessel became the scene of a mutiny when the crew of the vessel seized control of the vessel from its commander, Commodore Cain after he issued the order to fire on unarmed Kilrathi refugee transports. During the mutiny, a band of rogue space marines also captured the Rigel Supply Depot, murdering its personnel and preying upon unarmed civilian transports. The crew was pardoned for their crimes as their orders were in fact illegal and ultimately took part in destroying the Rigel Space Depot in an effort to silence the traitorous marines. Legendary pilot Jason Bondarevsky was a pilot on the Gettysburg. In 2666, the TCS Agincourt cooperated in the offensive in the Heaven's Gate System, where it escorted a transport that would later rendezvous with the TCS Concordia. It also participated in the final assault on K'tithrak Mang in 2667. Another notable Waterloo was the TCS Centurion, which was active in the Enigma Sector during the final stages of the Enigma Sector Campaign at K'tithrak Mang in 2667. Another notable example was the TCS Alcatraz, a prison ship that was assigned to transport Terran traitor Zachary Colson to Earth for his execution. This operation failed when the transport delivering him was hijacked by Colson's allies, the Mandarins. In 2655, the TCS Leningrad engaged in combat with the KIS Ras Nik'hra, then captained by Kilrathi Lord Ralgha nar Hhallas. The Leningrad was lost in action, with over 500 Confederation crew members killed. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Waterloo-class cruiser *Wing Commander Information Center: Waterloo-class Heavy Cruiser *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 395) *thedemonapostle